1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvement in a capacitor charging device including a flyback DC/DC converter and a strobe charging device for a camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 8-008089 discloses a configuration for detecting a malfunction of a circuit provided to a strobe device. In this configuration, a timer is started at the beginning of a step-up operation, a charging voltage after predetermined time is stored, and then a battery is checked. If the charge level is low regardless of enough power of battery, the charge step-up operation is stopped and warning is given.
In the above-described known art, however, predetermined time is necessary in order to detect a circuit malfunction of a forward DC/DC converter. Therefore, detection of the circuit malfunction is disadvantageously delayed by the predetermined time.